


Forty Shades of Zoë

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Levi was the strongest man alive. Everyone knew Hanji was a scientist and Levi's subordinate - by day. Hanji was no servant to anyone. She was the king of the night and Levi was her whipping boy. (Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously a Fifty Shades of Grey parody... Kinda... I wrote this because Levi's always portrayed as the dominant one. So I'm like, "F that. Hanji tops." --- I originally posted this on FF. It's on hiatus. Probably might have it canceled entirely.

# Forty Shades of Zoë

### Prologue - Hanji Me Timbers

Stone walls kept the bedchamber cold to the point where you can see the fog of your own breath. Not even the brightly lit torches could warm up the frigid winter-kissed air. A room this cold shouldn't be a place to sleep nor should it be a place to be sprawled across a bed shirtless with hands tightly secured to the headboard with steel handcuffs, legs tied to the other end of the bed, gagged and blindfolded with your favorite, white cravats. But in this case, it's just a part of another kinky bedtime foreplay with Hanji. You would think that Levi wouldn't be the one who's Hanji's "test subject". Sadly, like everyone else, you're far from the truth - horribly wrong, even.

"Mph."

Muffled sounds came out of Levi's gagged mouth. The handcuffs were a bit too tight, chaffing his wrist. In addition to that, he was shivering from the frigid air (keep in mind, the man's half naked). Responding from discomfort, he began to struggle. He knew it maybe too late to think about it, but he was THE strongest human: he was the hope for humanity, the Lance Corporal, a proud soldier. Yet he was nothing but a boy-toy to his science-bound assistant (and secret girlfriend) - who by the way was younger than him by a good, several years. Oh, the irony.

"Hey! Levi-Baby stop squirming!"

Familiar footsteps of black stilettos tapped closer towards the bed. It was - obviously - none other than Hanji still wearing her signature glasses yet draped in her new monochrome (all black) lingerie set that was more or likely hand-made. It came complete with a basque that conformed nicely to her natural form and the cold room does the great job of making her nipples perk through. Along with that, it was attached to lace stockings with a small tear from an accidental mishap with the sewing machine, and (coughs and wheezes loudly) a very revealing T-Back thong hiding nothing but the front finally dropping the Maraschino cherry on top of the lascivious smoothie. At this point, she's basically left little to no room for any imagination. Nevertheless, Levi was blindfolded so he had no idea what the new goods looked like.

"Mph!"

Levi began to demand in incomprehensible jibberish and continued to struggle.

"Mpph! Mpphhh!"

"Jesus Christ, Levi, we've been doin' it like this for a million, billion times and you're still like this..."

Hanji crossed her arms in confused frustration. She knew Levi in and out personally, professionally, and sexually - emphasis on "sexual". The woman knew damn well that her Lance Corporal Bon-Bon was the submissive type in bed. Yeah, bondage, BDSM, dominatrix and everything. They've done rough - I mean ROUGH things during sexy time. So it was always surprising when Levi showed any resistance.

"Don't worry, Baby, I'm gonna be nice to you tonight."

"Hhh?"

"Yes I'll take it easy on you. I'm not in the mood for any heavy fucking tonight."

She cooed silently as she placed herself right on top of the shorter man, who in turn gave a soft groan. This was a satisfying thing for the woman. Hanji took a liking to the sounds the world's strongest human made whenever he submitted to her ways. In case you've never noticed at this point, she had a fetish for dominating the dominant.

Hanji shifted her position a bit, still making eye contact with him.

"I'm gonna give you a little treat for being such a good boy."

Biting her lip, she crawled down until her face met Levi's pants which had a bulging tent hidden by the layer of clothing and underwear. Hanji lets her left hand feel him as she traced light kisses with her lips. Levi replied with a loud groan, twitching and raising his hips upwards.

"Mpphhh!" 

He was silenced by Hanji's right hand squeezing his cheeks.

"Don't make me change my mind."

Her gaze became a brooding glare as her hand sped faster and pressed down on his length. This made Levi twitch and struggle more as he groaned even louder at each stroke of her hand.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Mpphhh..."

He violently shook his head, thrashed some more and moaned louder. Hanji knew he lied as she replied without stopping the rhythm of vigorous strokes.

Levi had hit his breaking point.

"MPPPHHH!"

The man's loud holler was muffled as his head cocked back and hips flinched upwards. A pool of clear liquid seeped through his pants and drench the palm of Hanji's hand. His heart beated like a metronome set to the maximum speed. Large beads of sweat glazed his entire body. That sexual musk floated in the room. His body went limp and motionless.

"... Levi... Did... Did you just cum in your pants?"

"..."

"Hello? I asked you a question." 

"..."

No response. At that very second, despite the awkwardly current situation, Levi was actually thinking up a storm of very Philosophical questions about this whole mess:

How did he become Hanji Zoe's sex doll?

What the hell was he thinking about when he agreed to become said sex doll?

When was the first time they even had sex?

What events led up to it? 

Why did he do it in the first place?

Why didn't it come to him that maybe being Hanji's sex toy wasn't such a good idea?

Why is he still doing it? 

And most importantly, how come humanity's strongest, the Lance Corporal, the soldier amongst all soldiers managed to jizz all over his motherfucking pants?

The last question is a tricky one - that I honestly can't answer - but the "when did they first have sex" question can be explained.

As a quick intro to the anecdote of their relationship, allow me to make a very brief recap. Their relationship actually - believe it or not - started quite normal. In fact, their initial relationship was completely professional: no chains, whips, gags, blindfolds, corsets, cuffs, sex, not even kissing. It was simple, Levi was the boss and Hanji wasn't. Their personal relationship emerged not too long after that and... Well... You know what I mean.

In all reality, don't you think that the more appropriate question should've been "When was the first time he had sex with her AND became her midget manservant?"

Because he actually signed the contract the instant he popped her cherry.


	2. The Beginning of The Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter.

# Forty Shades of Zoë

### Chapter One: The Beginning of The Madness

One should question where and when the hell did all of these Hanji and Levi luvin' started. Well, it wasn't anything recent. To begin with, the two knew each other for about a decade, maybe even a few years more. That's right. They've known each other for a good while, longer than many married couples have been together. Obviously, had the two been married - well, let's not get into that business, shall we? 

To quickly summarize how it actually started, Hanji became Levi's assistant after graduating top in her class and was immediately enlisted into the Scouting Legion due to her intelligence. Then all things went down when Levi had the hots for his underaged right hand man - or girl - and she... Ah, you know what? Screw it. Let's make it easy and start right at the beginning on the first day the two met. 

Yeah yeah, you want the goods but hey, let's get realistic here. I know you wanna go all Freudian and dive in to the deep, dirty things but you gotta understand. I mean, all relationships gotta be explained from the start - especially this one - to learn or at least slightly clarify how it ended as it is to this day. 

You know what, I'm just gonna shut up and actually get to the story. 

Many years ago, once upon a time, in a building far far away, way before all the sexpot shenanigans and when the Lance Corporal was still in his twenties, there was a bit more peace going on the land back then compared to the crapsack this world is now. The birds chirped louder, the children still were innocent, there was still a good-sized population of humans and there wasn't a single rumor or news of any incidences of titan wrecking ball parties breaking down our walls; yeah, it was ridiculously, fucking boring. Well it was to our beloved short-stack Levi, who was - in all honesty - itching for any action to go on, "Ugh." He couldn't help but sigh in complete and utter impatience. 

It's already been four hours on this wonderful Monday and Levi had diddly squat to do. All of the floors were sparkly clean, everything was spotless; he literally cleaned the entire room five damn times out of sheer boredom. Sure a clean-freak like him found joy in unnecessary cleaning but this was fucking insane. 

"Son of a bitch." He pinched the bridge of his nose. It's been four hours - no - make that five because the chime of the clock rung. At this point it was clear that he was desperate for anything to do that demanded him to move around. 

"Someone, anyone, give me something to just fucking work on-" 

Three loud knocks on the door, "Lance Corporal Levi!" 

He jolted out of his seat in shock. Did his prayers finally get heard? 

"Yeah? What is it?" He stood up and walked towards the door and slowly opened it, only to be greeted by one of his seniors. The two exchanged a quick salute before Levi fixed his cravat, looking at the older man with a formal stare, "What is it, Sir?" 

"Lance Corporal Levi, I have important news for you." 

"And that is?" The man gave a puzzled look. When it came to important news it was usually announced through a formal meeting; this was another surprising thing, "What's this important news?" 

"Well, I've been debating about this subject along with other officials and I've decided upon ourselves to appoint a new member into the scouting legion who will also be your own, new personal assistant-" 

"...WHAT?!" Levi loudly interrupted his senior the instant that he heard the word "personal assistant". 

"Sir, what do you mean by 'personal assistant?" 

"You are getting a personal assistant to help you out with your workload, Levi. We felt irresponsible for making you slave through so many tasks." 

"That's a kind thing for you to do, but in all honesty, no thank you sir. I work on my own." 

"No! I insist!" The man patted him on the shoulder. A grin crawled and spanned through his face with the bright gleam of his teeth glowing with ominous intentions. Levi couldn't help but squint in irritation. 

"Sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you have to understand that-" 

"Too late, my orders are my orders. Hanji!" His senior turned around to loudly call out someone's name, "Hanji Zoe!" 

"Yes, sir!" 

Opening the door, a girl with brown hair and thick glasses stepped inside the room. She was thin and short - even shorter than Levi. By the looks of her appearance, she looked like she was no older than 16 years old. The girl had a wide smile that reached both ends of her face. In her arms were collections of miscellaneous documents that spilled everywhere, flying around the front of the door, irritating Levi. 

"Hi, sir! I'm Hanji Zoe! And I'm gonna be your new assistant!" 

"Oh god no..." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in utter rage and annoyance, "Sir, you enlisted a kid into the scouting legion?" 

"Lance Corporal, have some decency. Hanji Zoe is one of the best in her class - the top graduate. She's incredibly intelligent - one of the brightest even! This young woman has a broad, extensive knowledge on the Titans that makes her one of the most valuable members of the Scouting Legion and possibly the entire human race. And these are also the very same reasons why we personally handpicked her for you." He glared at him in disappointment, "I expected a more professional attitude from you and you especially." 

"My apologies, sir." He lowered his head with a bit of shame, "I just find her a bit too young for the scouting legion." 

"I can assure you that she can prove herself worthy enough to be in the scouting legion." 

"But sir, I-" 

"I will not take any other declines from you, Levi. Keep your tantrum up and I will take it as insubordination." 

"..." Levi silenced himself. Despite having respect from even those above him, he was still in a place where insubordination can get his ass kicked right out of the scouting legion, probably out of the military all together. 

"Now, I believe I should allow you two to spend some alone time to warm up to each other." The man turned around and slowly marched to the door and opened it, "Goodbye and be nice to her." 

"Yes, sir. I promise." 

"Good." He leaves the two on their own as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

The instant he left, the short Lance Corporal began to seethe in pure anger. He stomped his foot and balled up his fist, daring himself to punch the nearest object. 

Unbelievable. Absolutely un - fucking - believable... Out of all the random things that could be given to him as a gift, it just HAD to be a little girl for a sidekick. A short, under aged, young, adolescent little girl... What the fuck did he do wrong this time? 

Was it because he never smiled? 

Did Erwin pull a brutal, heartless prank on him? 

Did he insult someone? 

Did he accidentally flip off the wrong person? 

Did the higher-ups pity him for being short by giving him an even shorter assistant? 

Or was the entire world being a douchebag to him? 

He didn't know. 

But he was too damn pissed to care why. 

"God fucking damn all hell fuck..." Levi flung every curse he knew out of his breath, "Shit, damn fuck hell-" 

"You shouldn't be so vulgar you know." 

"What?" 

"That's kinda rude." Hanji glared at him menacingly. 

Levi just cowled and glared right back at her, "Well, you shouldn't be talking back to your elders you little brat." 

"I'm not talking back at all, you know." She placed the pile of papers on his desk. The weight of them hitting hard wood made a loud bang. Hanji just turned right round and looked him straight into his eyes, "I'm no brat, either. Didn't that guy tell you about me?" 

"What, that you're my assistant?" 

"No.." She puts her hands on her hips, "He said that I was the top graduate-" 

"That doesn't mean a damn thing in the real world. All of your fucking pep would just get in the way and you would be easy food for those Titans. You're a kid. I've seen what happens to graduates your age going out there. They weren't even in the scouting legion, they never physically sought the Titans head on-" 

"Whether I'm 15 or 25 years old, it doesn't matter how old I am. What matters are my skills." Hanji started to encroach Levi with a slow and assertive leer, "I'm not only book smart: I'm good with the 3D maneuver gear. My hand to hand combat skills are great and I bet you I can beat a couple of heads by my own." Hanji was right at that point where her body was only an inch away from his. Angrily, her index finger firmly poked Levi's chest, "People don't just graduate top of their class for being good at one thing. They have to be good at a ton of things. And just because I'm naturally a happy person doesn't mean I'm some random kid." 

"Uh huh... Indeed you are." Levi sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes as an emphasis to his sardonic remark. 

It didn't matter how glamorous his senior described this new assistant of his nor did it matter if she said she was hot stuff as well. His new assistant was still a little girl who stood no taller than his shoulder. As he said before, people her age were brutally decapitated, eaten and vomited by the Titans. A lot of them graduated top of their class and he saw a couple of top students fall to their eminent and horrific demise. Sadly, he was being honest because this was a brutal reality: the world is merciless, and children were no exception. 

So if she really was this amazing person that everyone said she was, he wanted to see it right through his own eyes. 

"You said that you were good at hand to hand combat, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'll be the judge of that-" 

Levi swung his left hand fist, aiming at her cheek - but was immediately smacked away with great force that was hard enough to startle him. What immediately followed was a swift kick to the chest that was so powerful it ended up knocking him back as he fell on his ass right down on the ground. 

"FUCK!" 

"I told you that I'm pretty good." 

"No, I just wasn't focused." 

"Ha ha ha! Yeah right! That, sir, is complete bullshit 'cuz I got you fair and square!" Laughing at Levi's defeat, she triumphantly grinned and crossed her arms, "Ha! Now would you give me some recognition at all-" 

A fast drop kick interrupted her last word as she was swiftly knocked down. Hanji fell flat on her back almost hitting her head. 

"AGH!" 

"Don't speak too soon, kid" Levi got right back up, "And you shouldn't speak like that to those at a higher level than you in the pecking order." He pinned her down with a harsh grip. 

"H-Hey! Let me go!" 

"No." 

Hanji began to flail and struggle yet Levi's height (just roll with it) was disadvantageous. 

"Let me go!" 

"Pipe down, you little brat." His grip tightened hard enough that it was painful. This made Hanji squirm more. Her legs were trying their best to kick him off, but ended up getting pinned down by his knees. Levi completely immobilized her entire body. 

"S-Stop..." At that moment, she began to shudder, "Let me go..." Hanji resorted to a low whimper. Fear could be seen in her eyes, "Please-" 

"A disobedient little girl like you needs disciplining." Levi glared at her, "You need to learn a lesson that will make you know your place. If I have to burn it into your head, I'll gladly do it. You should know well by now that I'M the one in charge and you're my subordinate, not the other way around. Besides, giving up like that will get you killed. You should have fought back." 

"I... I..." 

"All that talk and here you are, pinned on the ground." A pause. Hanji wanted to make a stern reply, but got cut short by the Lance Corporal, "Let me ask you, kid. What if I was a Titan and you pulled this shit where you just quit fighting? What will happen to you then, huh?" 

"I'd... I'd be eaten..." 

"Precisely." He looked right at her as his cold eyes met hers. This immediately caught her attention. 

It was at that very moment when she realized something about him. She could see the history behind his constant glare. 

His eyes were full of painful experiences that built up over the years from the arduous moments he faced. Levi noticed what she saw and immediately closed his eyes, lightening his grip 

"I've seen hundreds of people get killed by those merciless little shits. I've seen my men weeded out like vegetables and torn to shreds, beheaded, grounded up teeth and melt in a Titan's stomach acid just to get vomited right out with the rest of the unlucky fucks. But unlike you, they still fought till their dying breath." He paused before taking a deep breath, "Those still alive are the best fighters and the most resilient. They will fight like hell until they either die or save themselves." 

"I..." 

Out of nowhere, he changed the topic, "Say, kid, I forgot to tell you one important thing about me... A bunch of people label you as a star student, right?" 

"..." Hanji nervously nodded. 

"Well, do you wanna know what a bunch of people call me?" 

"..." She nodded one more time. 

A slight sense of satisfaction came out of that response. Levi almost smiled as he lowered himself right next to Hanji's left ear making her slightly blush. Lightly pressing his lips on her ear, he softly whispered, "They call me 'Lance Corporal Levi: The World's Strongest Human." 

"What?!" 

"That's right." He stood up, freeing Hanji from his grip. She immediately stood up as well. 

"You- You're the world's strongest-" 

"I, personally, wouldn't selfishly label myself as that, but that's what a bunch of folks call me." Patting himself down, he stretched and cracked his knuckles, "But among my men, I'm not the strongest human." 

"..." The girl was still speechless from defeated awe.

"To my men, I'm Humanity's Strongest Soldier. That I can agree with." A very quick and slight smirk formed from the corners of his mouth.

A tidal wave of awkward emotions pummeled Hanji with brunt force.

For starters, this guy was talking to her like he wanted to get immorally freaky with her. Next of all, she's never been that cornered in her entire life, much less by an older man. Third of all, she's the official assistant of Humanity's Strongest Soldier who just so happened to pin her down on the floor bare-handedly.

"...If you wanna jump ship, feel free to do so."

"Huh?!"

"I was being kind to you, so if you can't even handle that, I suggest you quit the scouting legion, just saying."

This made the tidal wave of awkward emotions crash down on her once more. She began to squirm at the thought that this was him taking it lightly on her. What if he wasn't? "..."

"So, what would it be? You still up for the challenge, kid? If you stay, I'm not gonna sugar coat anything; I will work you till your bones ache. Training doesn't stop when you graduate. This is the scouting legion, we're basically the ones that dive into the mouths of hell. And considering that you're a rookie, I promise you that you will be mentally and physically exhausted by the end of the first day of training-" 

"I'm not quitting."

"What?!"

"You heard me, I'm not quitting." Placing her hands on her hips, she gave a sassy smirk at the shocked man, "I knew what I was going into ever since I joined the scouting legion."

"Are you deaf?! Did you hear what I just said?!"

"Do I give a shit? Nope." Another bright smile glimmered out of the girl. Hanji honestly looked as if a brutal car accident happened behind her back and she won the lottery. Not a single fuck was given, "I know the dangers and I know that I'm in for the slaving I gotta do for you - I mean I AM your assistant."

"You are an insane little brat if you think that you can handle being my assistant. Do you know what you're going into?"

"Aww, are you expressing worry for me? That's kind of you~"

"I'm being real here you little shit." 

"Well I'm standing my ground. I'm your assistant and that is that."

"You..." Levi wanted to smack the girl. Smack her right square on the cheek. He thought that his charade would get her off his back and off the scouting legion entirely.

But to his dismay, this is Hanji Zoe we're talking about; she's about as cheeky, determined, and peppy as you'd get. This was the kind of girl where words meant nothing at all. She was the kind of girl who Levi saw as his assistant in his worst nightmares.

"What the fuck did I do to get a brat like you shoved into the scouting legion?!"

"Don't ask me~" She coyly smiled and swayed her hips, "I guess you were just lucky."

Levi began to fume in sheer rage, gritting his teeth and growling under his breath, "You little shit. If it weren't for the fact that you HAD to be my assistant by official orders I'd-"

"Kill me? Beat the shit outta me? I get it. But sadly, I am your assistant, so you can't do that."

"You're a pain in the fucking ass-"

"Well first you've gotta get stick out of yours-"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"Haha!" This made Hanji's day. She was still flustered from the little struggle with Humanity's Strongest, but she shook it off easily.

Levi was still enraged by his assistant - make that his permanent assistant now that she assured that she wasn't jumping ship and staying in the scouting legion to bother him to death. Maybe that's how he'd actually die. He won't die from being eaten alive by a Titan - oh no no. He's gonna die from a stress related heart attack from being annoyed by a bubbly little girl.

"Fuck my life..."

Little did Levi know that things would turn out drastically different from how he thought it would. Sure the future is hard to figure out, but it's kinda hilarious when you think about how it is now and compare it to how their beautiful friendship started.

Now that the events of the beginning have been explained, let's flash forward to the time where things started to get really steamy...

Really ridiculously steamy...


	3. Intermission(-ary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashforwarding back to the current "situation." It's just a chapter full of pure frickle fracking which I do warn you gets pretty gross. Do realize that this is somewhat AU where Hanji is younger than Levi by a few years.

# Forty Shades of Zoë

### Chapter Two: Intermission(-ary)

Flashforwarding back to the current situation, Levi snapped out of his apparent flashback reminiscing of his first day with the dominatrix that still had a sour look on her face after her hand ended up wearing a glove of Levi's "baby gravy" (to be a bit less explicit). Of course, the Corporal was still blindfolded and therefore had no idea what was going on other than that he's cold and came all over his pants. He also had a sinking feeling that Hanji is probably pissed off at him for prematurely ejaculating, "Mff..." He quietly mumbled, still muffled with his favorite cravat, "... Mmff..." 

"You naughty, naughty boy~" Hanji coyly purrs at the limp man under her. The clear fluid slowly dripped down her left arm right before she licked it right off, "You can't just jump the gun like that, baby. That's no good at all." Hanji licked her lips, wiping every drop of excess drool off of them. Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, Levi was basically helpless to this woman and could only think of the worst to come after this. Well... He didn't have to wait very long until she finally took off the cravat that muted him before whispering into his left ear, "I'm gonna have to punish a dirty boy like you. How about I make you taste your own mess for a change?" 

"What- GFF?!" He was cut off mid sentence by Hanji's right hand squeezing his cheeks to open his mouth wide. Then what happened next, well... Guess which two fingers she shoved into his mouth? That's right! The one covered in his own seed. He could taste the saltiness of Hanji's skin along with the bitter-sour stickiness of himself fill the insides of his mouth, "MFGGHFFFFGHHHHH!" Levi thrashed, making muffled screams out of pure disgust from what he just "ate". Hell, that's actually pretty fucking nasty you know, "GHHHHHHHFFFHHHHH!" 

"You're such a baby, Levi. It's only your own cum." The sadistic dominatrix - I mean, the woman just had a look of pure pleasure panned across her face after seeing her dear corporal slave in kinky agony. She exhaled a chuckle full of dark intentions, "Be a good boy and drink it all up." 

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU!" He thrashed once more, "GFF - FFFFFFF!" But he immediately stopped. It was this point that Levi knew what just happened. It instantly struck him that the very instant that Hanji shoved her fingers dripped in his own baby batter right into his own mouth, all of his masculinity, all of his pride, all of his dignity - they were all gone in the wind, "Ghh..." He calmed down in defeat. 

Hanji noticed this and pulled her fingers out, letting go of the man's face as well. This left Levi coughing up a bit, "Goddammit..." The taste of himself was still present in his tongue (and a good amount of excess dripping right out of his mouth). 

"Aww, you didn't like that?" Once again, Hanji grabbed Levi's face, "Didn't you?" 

"I..." At this point in time, he was drenched in sweat from head to toe. His heart pounded a mile per second and his breathing took a lot of energy. Out of breath, he made an effort to make sounds come out of his throat but could only produce a half-hearted retort, "I... I... No..." Another cough, "I didn't like that..." 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Lying won't do you any good." The woman replied in a rather sardonic manner, "I know my baby boy toy loves a little punishment." She slowly traced her left hand's index finger down Levi's chest. The man replied with a grunt, satisfying Hanji even more so, "Well... I guess I should give you a reward for being such a good boy. Hee hee." The woman bit her lower lip with a dark smirk still plastered on her face, "Besides, it's been far too long since I gave you one~" Hanji purred as she slowly lowered herself down until her face met Levi's crotch; the "goods" behind his pants made a bulging tent, "Oh, baby, you really want it right now, do you?" 

"I..." Once again, Levi was stuttering. He was too lost in a trance, trying to make sense of it all, "I... I..." 

"You know you want me. You can't lie because Little Levi here is telling me the truth." 

"..." The Corporal was speechless. He wanted to lie, but deep in his heart, he wanted it BAD, "I..." 

"Say it." Hanji squeezed the Corporal's cheeks hard, "SAY IT" 

"I-" He stuttered. 

Her grip tightened, "Tell me that you want it. Say it. Say it! NOW!" 

"I-" He stuttered once more. This pissed Hanji off. She knew that he really wanted to fuck but is so damn stubborn to admit it. 

"Say it!" Hanji almost screamed before the corporal yelled right back with full force. 

"I- I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Levi gave in, "I want you, Hanji. I want it all... Please..." 

"Well said. Ha ha ha." Hanji laughed and licked her lips, "As I promised, I'm gonna give you a little present~" Chuckling one more time, she finally unzipped his pants before fishing out his erection. This earned her a loud grunt from the blindfolded Levi and a wider grin on her face, "Ha ha ha..." 

Hanji's hand began stroking Levi's length in an up and down motion, "Ghh!" the man's head snapped back. Hanji could only chuckle even more as she sped up, slightly squeezing his shaft with each pump. This made him harder than he was before, "ugh..." Beads of sweat travel down the corporal's forehead in great speed. He was nearly out of breath by how much satisfaction he got from his assistant's hand wrapped around his cock, "... Gh..." 

"What's the matter, Levi? Are you gonna cum just from a measly handjob?" 

"N-No." He gritted his teeth, reluctant to succumb to the woman's remarks, "I..." His heavy breathing continued, "I'm not gonna, woman." Levi pulled out a last ditch effort to make a snarky retort. Hanji chuckled even louder. Cock in hand, she lowered her face down to eye level with his member. Levi grunted. He knew what Hanji was going to do next as he felt her warm exhale on his dick, "..." 

The glasses bound dominatrix purred before wrapping her lips on the tip of the corporal's member sending the man into a silent frenzy as he twitched while he held back his moan. But he failed, finally letting the loud moan escape his mouth, "GHAH!" Hanji replied with a chuckle which made a vibration that only made Levi moan louder, "AUGH!" He twitched even more. Sweat covered his entire body like a blanket. 

Hanji vigorously sucked Levi's cock. Her head moved up and down in a fast rhythm. The Corporal thrashed feverishly. It felt heavenly. The way Hanji's pink lips embraced the length of his shaft was nothing short of thrilling... 

Up and down... Up and down... Up and down... Bobbing her head feverishly. It felt so good, he thought he was about to lose consciousness from the sweet, sweet pleasure of Hanji's mouth. Levi could not help but moan at the top of his lungs, "AAUUUUUGHHHHH!" 

With one final suck, everything went black as the warm, sticky fluid shot up from the base of his member and into the dominatrix's mouth. At that point, Levi was going cross eyed from how good this orgasm felt. For Hanji, she was beyond entertained by her submissive boy toy cumming inside her mouth. 

> "You are so gonna get fucked hard next time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic's on a hiatus because of the Hanji gender debate. I didn't want to make people uncomfortable so I halted it. I might continue if enough support is given. In the meantime, toodles.


End file.
